1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of goggles for use in swimming or diving (hereinafter referred to as swimming goggles).
2. Prior Art
A pair of conventional swimming goggles of this type includes a goggle body and a headband connected to the goggle body. The goggle body has a goggle frame or frames with a face pad or pads and goggle lenses fitted into the goggle frame(s).
There are some conventional ways to fit the goggle lens into the goggle frame. One example is to put a goggle lens with a desired shape in a mold, to apply molten resin for a goggle frame around the goggle lens and to solidify the resin to fix the goggle lens in the goggle frame. Another example is to prepare a goggle frame and a goggle lens cut into a little larger size than the size of the goggle frame and then to forcibly put the lens into the goggle frame.
It is essential for swimming goggles, due to the purpose thereof, to have air tightness along the peripheral edge of the lens, and the goggle lens must be homogeneous and should not have any degree or prism.
However, in the swimming goggles in which a goggle lens is held by a goggle frame by the method that molten resin for the goggle frame is applied around the peripheral edge of the goggle lens and solidified, the method often causes a gap between the goggle lens and the goggle frame due to shrinkage or deformation after solidification of the resin material to be the goggle frame, and thereby resulting in low yields. On the other hand, the swimming goggles in which the goggle lens is fitted into the goggle frame by force are likely to have a gap due to a dimensional error of the goggle lens and the goggle frame, and this requires an additional process of sealing the gap.
Furthermore, the above processes of fitting the goggle lens in the goggle frame cause bending stress on the forgoing conventional swimming goggles, which might give degree or prism on the lens.
Consequently, the manufacturing of the above conventional swimming goggles has led to extremely poor productivity and high incidence of defective products.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the problems present in the above mentioned swimming goggles. More specifically it is an object of the present invention to provide swimming goggles which may be free from water-penetration between the goggle frames and the goggle lenses, and may be manufactured with a high productivity and a low incidence of defective units.
Swimming goggles according to the present invention has goggle frames and associated goggle lenses. Each of the goggle lenses includes an outer composing layer and an inner composing layer which is unified with the associated goggle frame. The inner composing layer is welded together to an inside face of the outer composing layer. The goggle frame is welded together to a peripheral side face of the outer composing layer. Thereby the goggle frame and the associated goggle lens are unified together.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, each of goggle lenses may have an inner composing layer and an outer composing layer which is unified with the associated goggle frame. Here, the outer composing layer is welded together to an outside face of the inner composing layer and the goggle frame is welded together to a peripheral side face of the inner composing layer. And thereby the goggle frame and the goggle lens are unified together.
Further, in the swimming goggles according to the present invention, each of the goggle lenses may include an outer composing layer, an inner composing layer and a middle composing layer which is unified with the associated goggle frame. The middle composing layer is welded together to an inside face of the outer composing layer and an outside face of the inner composing layer, and the goggle frame is welded together to a peripheral side face of the outer composing layer and that of the inner composing layer. As a result, the goggle frame and the goggle lens are unified together.
Furthermore, swimming goggles according to the present invention may have goggle frames and associated goggle lenses. Each of the goggle lenses includes an outer and an inner composing layer. The goggle lens and the goggle frame associating with each other are produced in a way that the outer composing layer is put in an injection mold, and then molten resin is filled into the injection mold to be deposited onto (or welded together to) an inside face of the outer composing layer to produce the goggle lens with the inner composing layer. And further molten resin is deposited onto a peripheral side face of the outer composing layer to form the goggle frame unified with the goggle lens.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, the goggle lens and the goggle frame associating with each other may be produced in a way that the inner composing layer is put in an injection mold, and then molten resin is filled into the injection mold to be deposited on an outside face of the inner composing layer to produce the goggle lens with the outer composing layer. And further molten resin is deposited onto a peripheral side face of the inner composing layer to form the goggle frame so that a unified body with the goggle frame and the goggle lens is obtained.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, the goggle lens and the goggle frame associating with each other may be produced in a way that the outer and the inner composing layers are put in an injection mold, and then molten resin is filled into the injection mold to be deposited on and welded together to an inside face of the outer composing layer and an outside face of the inner composing layer to produce the goggle lens with the middle composing layer. And further molten resin is deposited onto a peripheral side face of the outer composing layer and a peripheral side face of the inner composing layer to form the goggle frame, and to produce a unified body of the goggle frame and the goggle lens.
It may be preferable in the swimming goggles according to the present invention to use polycarbonate resin for the goggle frame and lens.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, the outer composing layer and the inner composing layer may respectively have radiuses of curvature calculated in advance.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, a functional film or sheet may be joined with the outer composing layer or the inner composing layer.
In the swimming goggles according to the present invention, functional dye may be contained in the outer, inner or middle composing layer.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers designate the same elements.